


Одиннадцать лет

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Anniversary, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, Just really fuckin soft, M/M, Retirementlock, soft, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: С того дня, как они встретились, прошло одиннадцать лет. Шерлок с Джоном улучили момент, чтобы оценить мелочи.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Одиннадцать лет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [eleven years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072115) by [simplyclockwork](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyclockwork/pseuds/simplyclockwork). 



Они наведывались сюда урывками. В трудные времена, в горе и радости, и когда наступали непростые моменты, с которыми они справлялись благодаря осторожным словам.

В саду за старым сассекским коттеджем Шерлок смотрит на сидящего рядом Джона. Он вбирает в себя тихое существование Джона, вдыхает его вместе с ароматами сирени и гвоздик. Яркий день и густой от пыльцы воздух опьяняют Шерлока.

Шерлок медленно, лениво улыбается. 

− Одиннадцать лет, − удивлённо произносит Джон, заставляя Шерлока хмыкнуть одними губами.

Их руки свисают с подлокотников кресел; они тянутся друг к другу, чтобы коснуться в ищущем прикосновении. На другом конце двора пчёлы Шерлока мечутся от улья к цветку и обратно; их деловитый шум наполняет задний двор звуками жизни.

− Одиннадцать лет, − повторяет Шерлок. Он поворачивает голову, ловит руку Джона и подносит её к лицу. Его губы скользят по обветренным костяшкам пальцев Джона с пылом верующего, и Джон тихо выдыхает. − Сожалеешь? − спрашивает Шерлок.

Глаза Джона сияют неизменным обожанием. 

− Я думаю, мы могли бы встретиться чуть раньше.

Шерлок тихо смеётся. 

− Ну, Джон, не жадничай.

− И не мечтал об этом, − поддразнивает Джон.

Ощущая, как лучи яркого солнца ласкают лицо, и всё ещё улыбаясь, Шерлок закрывает глаза и прислушивается к жужжанию пчёл.

***

<https://64.media.tumblr.com/b6adb2b9d6be12477c0bbbb787afc24a/318c7c488ca5f96f-a6/s540x810/4b3a788f9af206685f6b6aeae1b0603f6c4f3f27.jpg>


End file.
